Une affaire d'hommes
by Erwan Malefoy
Summary: Avez-vous déjà lu un OS Edward/Jasper ?


**Titre :** Une affaire d'hommes

**Auteur :** Erwan Malefoy

**Disclaming :** Stefeny Meyer

**Genre :** OS Slash

**Pairing :** Edward/Jasper

**Rating :** M

**Avertissement :** Relation homosexuelle

Merci une fois de plus à ma bêta : **Clémence**

**Une affaire d'hommes**

« Edward ! Je vais chasser avec Alice ! » me crie Bella du rez-de-chaussée.

« Okay ! Fais attention ! »

En quelques secondes, ma femme se retrouve face à moi. Elle me regarde d'un air exaspéré.

« Pendant encore combien de siècles vas-tu t'inquiéter pour moi ? »

« Sans doute jusqu'à la fin » murmuré-je en happant ses lèvres.

Nous échangeons un furieux baiser trop vite interrompu par Alice.

« Alors Bella ? Tu viens? Nessie... »

« Renesmé ! » corrige pour la millième fois la jeune femme.

« Peut importe, Renesmé nous attend. »

« J'arrive. »

Bella pose un dernier baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et s'éclipse avec ma soeur.

Je les regarde s'éloigner de la fenêtre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'entends Jasper arriver. Il n'est pas très joyeux, son esprit est même triste. Il veut me parler d'Alice et de... autre chose mais je n'arrive pas à voir de quoi. Je pourrais sans peine détruire sa faible barrière mentale, mais je ne le ferai pas. Ça ne doit pas être très agréable de savoir son esprit constamment violé.

Mais il est déjà à côté de moi.

Je me retourne.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de t'écouter. Tu sais ce que je pense. » déclare amèrement le blond.

« Non, je ne cherche pas à le savoir. Pas de cette manière. Bella m'a beaucoup appris et je sais maintenant que ça ne se fait pas de scruter l'esprit des gens sans leur permission. Enfin... Tu veux me parler d'Alice ? »

« Tu vois, tu sais ! » grogne Jasper.

« Faut dire que tu le cries tellement fort. »

Nous nous fixons, immobiles. Je remarque que ses yeux sont bien sombres.

« Tu aurais dû aller chasser. »

« Je devais te parler. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà été lassé de Bella ? » lance-il sèchement.

« Pardon ?! »

« Tu as très bien entendu. »

Je suis stupéfié, tétanisé par cette question.

Je tente malgré tout de répondre.

« ... N...Non... »

« Même après toutes ces années ? Tu n'as jamais été tenté d'essayer ... autre chose ? » insiste Jasper, en baissant les yeux.

« Toi c'est le cas ? »

Il ne répond pas. Aussi je vais chercher ma réponse.

« … »

!!!!

Je dévisage mon ... ami, cherchant une lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Mais il ne plaisante pas.

« Jasper... Je... Je... »

« Désolé... J'ai encore du mal à garder mes pensées pour moi... »

Bizarrement, je me sens extrêmement calme. Sans doute du fait du blond.

J'observe le vampire sans un mot.

C'est vrai qu'il est beau. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était le plus beau de nous tous. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses lèvres rosées et ses mains, mon Dieu, ses mains ! Grandes et fines, sans doute immensément douces. Tout semble doux chez lui, et incroyablement sensuel. Ses multiples cicatrices lui donnent un côté bad-boy et un air un peu sauvage, diablement sexy et attirant. Habillé par Alice, il respire la mode et l'élégance avec un petit côté désinvolte absolument renversant.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ?!

Si j'avais été humain, je serais devenu d'un beau rouge pivoine.

Heureusement, il ne lit pas dans mes pensées…

D'ailleurs lui…

(…)

Une image totalement perverse et obscène lui traverse l'esprit.

Je devrais m'énerver et lui hurler d'aller se faire voir tout en lui foutant la raclée de sa vie mais son don m'en empêche et je reste serein.

Avant même que j'aie pu réagir, Jasper m'a violemment plaqué contre le mur et collé sa bouche à la mienne avec force. Je suis bien trop surpris pour le repousser et déjà, une langue aventureuse s'insinue entre mes dents et cherche son homologue. Il me goûte langoureusement, me mordille les lèvres. Je soupire. Où diable a-t-il appris à embrasser comme ça ?!

Jasper se presse contre moi, je ne peux que me laisser aller, prisonnier de ses bras. Malgré moi, je passe mes mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus de mon pauvre corps qui a depuis longtemps perdu la partie. Je sens son érection contre la mienne. Il capture ma langue pour commencer à la sucer. Il l'aspire de manière à mimer l'acte sexuel. Je gémis douloureusement quand il presse sa jambe entre mes cuisses.

Bella pourrait rentrer dans la pièce en hurlant que je ne m'en apercevrais même pas. Je suis bien trop occupé à faire l'amour avec la bouche d'un blond incroyablement doué.

D'ailleurs qu'elle aille se faire voir ! De toute façon, là où j'en suis, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Le désir est trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort ; et les images que me fournissent les pensées de Jasper ne n'arrangent certainement pas les choses !

Mais putain qu'est-ce que je fais !

Je parviens à me dégager de la bouche de Jasper ou plutôt il se désintéresse de la mienne pour commencer à descendre sur ma mâchoire et dans mon cou.

« Jasper… J'aime Bella… Et je ne suis pas homo… », murmuré-je entre deux gémissements.

« J'aime Alice… et moi non plus je ne suis pas gay…» répond le vampire sans pour autant délaisser mon lobe d'oreille tendrement maltraité.

C'est vraiment pas une réponse ça !

Mais le désir que je perçois dans son esprit est affolant et … contagieux !

« Han ! Jasper ! », crié-je en découvrant une pensée tout particulièrement obscène et excitante.

Je laisse mes réflexions sur le pourquoi et le comment dans un coin pour me concentrer sur la merveille que je tiens dans mes bras.

Je réalise qu'il a déchiré ma chemise. Sans plus de formalité, je retire la sienne qui se lacère dans un craquement de tissu. Le contact de nos peaux est tout simplement effrayant. Je m'enflamme sous ses mains qui passent et repassent sur mon ventre, mes abdominaux, mes pectoraux. Sa tête et surtout sa langue sont toujours bien occupées dans mon cou. Nos bassins ondulent l'un contre l'autre, dans une danse effrénée.

Je reprends le dessus. Je plaque Jasper contre le mur. Je le goûte, le découvre, le dévore.

Nos vêtements se déchirent un à un, nous laissant nus l'un contre l'autre.

Un feu inconnu me brûle les reins. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je sais très bien comment me calmer.

Jasper enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches, s'appuyant sur le mur. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses pour le positionner au-dessus de mon sexe.

D'un coup puissant, il s'empale sur mon sexe.

Nous crions ensemble.

Son anus est chaud et étroit. C'est… merveilleusement bon.

Je commence à aller et venir en lui. Frappant toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin.

Ses ongles me griffent le dos avec fureur.

Ses gémissements, ses pensées, sa chaleur, tout m'excite en lui.

Ses mèches blondes sont collées à son front par la sueur. Ses yeux sont voilés par le plaisir. Son souffle est brûlant dans ma bouche, dans mon cou, sur ma peau.

Moi-même, je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça.

Je me mets à crier avec lui.

Le rythme s'accélère, s'il le peut encore.

J'ai l'impression de me fondre en lui. Ses pensées sont comme reliées aux miennes. S'il percevait les miennes, je n'en serais pas étonné.

Son corps contre le mien.

Sa peau contre la mienne.

Ses yeux dans les miens.

Ses mains sur mes épaules.

Ses jambes autour de mes reins.

Pour moi.

Encore.

Une fois.

Encore.

Une dernière fois.

Pour moi.

Pour lui.

Encore.

Toujours.

Le mur craque, se fissure.

Il s'effondre.

Nous avec.

Mais je continue de me fondre en lui.

Toujours plus profondément.

À le déchirer.

Jusqu'à le tuer.

Encore.

Mais j'entends les pensées l'Alice au loin.

J'ai froid.

Jasper aussi.

En quelques secondes, nous sommes debout, habillés, prêts.

« Jasper ? Edward ? Vous êtes là ? » crie une voix de l'étage inférieur.

« Oui, Bella. »

« AAAH ! Mais… Pourquoi le mur est… ? Et vous deux ? Qu'est-il arrivé à vos vêtements ? » s'inquiète Bella avec un regard horrifié vers le mur détruit et nos vêtements déchirés.

« Rien, une petite dispute. » déclare Jasper en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Je suis stupéfait par son naturel.

« La prochaine fois, allez vous disputer dehors ! » s'énerve ma femme.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande Alice en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle regarde étrangement Jasper. Nous aurait-elle vus ?

« Jasper et Edward jouent à la bagarre. » s'exaspère Bella.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. » explique Jasper d'un air détaché.

« Oui, c'est une affaire d'hommes. » complète-je avec un clin d'œil.


End file.
